Damaged Goods: The Tale Of Darth Vader
by ilovewriting456
Summary: The story of everything after Vader's turn, and his side of everything, and everything he did in between A NEW HOPE and ROTS. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Jedi Temple Purge

**Damaged Goods**

**The Tale Of Darth Vader**

Chapter 1

Anakin walked into the Jedi Temple, the power of the dark side flowing through his corrupt soul. He turned to see the clone troopers still following him, as obedient as ever. They would do whatever he asked, and that sense of power sent a chill down his spine, but it was a good chill, a sense of strength. He liked it.

He stopped as a Jedi, an old woman, who he knew only as the record keeper, walked in front of him. She held out her hand to stop him and the troops.

"What is your business here, Master Jedi?" she asked cautiously. "You know troops aren't allowed here."

"I am here on behalf of the Chancellor," he replied, his voice dark and brooding. Soulless. The old woman gave him a frown. She shook her old wrinkled head.

"No, no, no," she repeated. He smiled, trying to look like his old, goody-goody self. "The Chancellor has no control over the council and the temple, they must leave now," she said rudely. He smiled, the biggest smile he had ever smiled. Suddenly, he used the Force to pull the old hag toward him roughly, and activated his blue lightsaber. He swung fast and hard, and the old Jedi gasped as the blade cut her deeply across the chest. He walked forward, still noticing a spark of life left in her ancient body. He turned back. The troops were still standing there, there guns aimed at the lady. One of the troops, Commander Cody, Anakin thought his name was, spoke up.

"Sir?" he asked. Anakin knew what he was asking.

"Go ahead," he replied. Anakin walked away as he heard thousands of blasters firing, and the old woman's spark died out.

Anakin walked across the ramp. He was on the upper level of the temple. The troops and remaining Jedi were still down below, the disgusting Jedi being slaughtered by the clones. Anakin had to look down as he walked. He hated the Jedi, hated them with all his gut, but most of them he had known, had been his friends. Now they were just corpses littering his old home.

He looked up as he faced the door of the Council's meeting room. He sensed some kind of power coming from the room, although it felt strange. He opened the door and walked in, looking around. He quickly noticed what the power source was. Younglings. They at least a dozen of them, staring at him. They were frightened. One of the children walked up to him.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them," he told Anakin. Anakin looked at the child. He couldn't do it, not to a child. No, not even they deserved this. "What are we going to do?" the child asked. Anakin felt a strong feeling in his gut. He had to do this, Palpatine had instructed him to. He had said 'Do not hesitate, show no mercy'. Also, the Younglings would just grow up to be Jedi, right? He knew what he had to do.

Anakin felt a tear fall from his eye as he turned on his lightsaber. The child backed away, a shocked look on his face. Anakin swung the blade, looking away as the child's head was cut off of his body. The younglings screamed in fear, and Anakin moved quickly to the next group of children. He lunged forward, impaling two younglings at once. For the next few seconds, Anakin couldn't see no feel what he was doing. When he finally came to, pieces of younglings were scattered around the room. He began to cry before he heard a whimper. He walked over to one of the Council chairs, and pushed it aside. Standing there was a single little girl, tears streaking down her face. She had little pig-tails.

"Please, no, please don't," she cried. Anakin felt tears begin to pour, but he his feeling pour into him. That was the way of the dark-side, the Sith. He held up his hand, and clenched it tight. The little girl gasped as her wind pipe was constricted. She began to make gurgled sounds as she tried to beg. Anakin let all his powers out, and felt his grip on her strengthen. Her face suddenly went a dark purple. Anakin felt the dark side fill his body with a power he had never felt before, and he liked it. He loved it. He let the power absorb into him, the he felt his grip strengthen ever more. He heard a snap, and knew the girls fragile neck had cracked under the pressure. He looked at her face. It was dark blue, and her eyes were rolled into her head. Blood was dripping from her ears, and her neck bone was popping out, but not breaking the skin. He let the grip go, and her petite body fell. He felt the dark side coursing through his body, and he walked out of the room, toward the exit of the temple…


	2. Welcome To Mustafar

**Damaged Goods**

**The Tale Of Darth Vader**

Chapter 2

Anakin tried not to think as he drove his air speeder. He was going to his and Padme's apartment, to see her before he left for Mustafar. For some reason he felt he needed to see her. As he pulled up to the landing pad of the apartment, he quickly jumped out of the speeder and removed his hood, as not to look so dark. He smiled as Padme ran towards him. He hugged her, lifting her off the ground. God, he loved her.

"Oh, Anakin, I was so worried," she cried as he embraced her. He never wanted to let go.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," he said to comfort her. He finally let go of her after a long time. He saw a concerned look on his wife's face.

"The Jedi have turned on the Republic, Padme. Only I have stayed sincere to the Chancellor and the Republic," he told her. Her mouth opened in shock.

"What, what do you mean?" she asked. He frowned.

"The Jedi attempted to assinate Chancellor Palpatine. I saw it myself. If I had not been there, the Chancellor would have probably died," he told her. She into the apartment and sat down. This must be a shock; she had been friends with a few Jedi.

"I don't believe it," she said. He looked away.

"It's true, believe it, all over the galaxy Jedi are turning on us," he explained. She was silent for a few moments.

"What about Obi-Wan?" she asked. Anakin himself had been wondering the same thing for quite a while.

"I'm not sure, we can only hope he has stayed true to the Chancellor," he told her. She nodded her head. She stood up and walked to him.

"I have to go," he told her. She frowned.

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked. He wouldn't tell her exactly, or he might scare her.

"To Mustafar, Palpatine has a special mission for me," he told her. She nodded, then came up to him and gave a him a very passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. After a moment, she let go of the kiss.

"Be careful."

Anakin began to think while he flew towards Mustafar. What would happen if Obi-Wan hadn't been killed yet? Surely he wouldn't turn to the dark side, but would Anakin half to kill him? Anakin knew he would, the dark side coursed through him so much that he couldn't not kill Obi-Wan, since his mind was so twisted. Ad he knew he was more powerful than Obi-Wan, chances are he would hardly break a sweat. But now, he had to worry about the Separatists. When he arrived, he would slaughter them like pigs. Just thinking about it excited him. Oh, yes, would he slaughter them.

Anakin quickly got out of his ship, throwing his hood over his head. He began to walk before he heard R2D2 eject himself from the ship. Anakin turned back.

"Stay here, R2," he told the droid. The droid beeped, and stayed.

Anakin stared at Nute Gunray as he entered control room where the Separatists were.

"Ah, Darth Vader. Welcome," Nute Gunray said friendly. Anakin quickly used the Force to close all the doors leading out of the room. Gunray had a confused look on his green, ugly face.

"Wha-, what are you doing!" he yelled. Anakin quickly grabbed his lightsaber. He turned it on and whipped around, swinging the blade and removing the heads of two guards. He quickly turned and used the force to lift a Geonosian Separatist off the ground, and then used the Force to crush the ugly alien's bones, then threw it aside. He saw three more alien Separatists, and he quickly sliced and stabbed all three of them. Suddenly he turned and saw Nute Gunray opening the door to another room. Anakin began to walk after him. At, although Anakin didn't know it, his eyes had gone yellow and red. The dark side had consumed him.

Anakin began to walk towards Gunray, his lightsaber glowing in the dark room. Nute Gunray looked at Anakin with sad, solemn eyes.

"Please, don't do this! Lord Sidious promised us peace!" he cried. Anger filled Anakin. This whiny alien was weak, didn't deserve to live. Anakin sliced Gunray across the chest. Gunray screamed and fell to the floor. Anakin walked closer as Gunray tried to crawl away. Finally, Gunray stopped, and rolled over to face Anakin. He put his hands up in a weak attempt to stop Anakin.

"PLEASE, NO!" he screamed as Anakin drove the blade into Gunray's face. Finally, Gunray died.


End file.
